Aroou
by Jet New Moon
Summary: This is the story of Aro, the mental dog, physical teen, learning how to act his age. Geo, his self-choosen sugar daddy, decides not to let him get himself murdered.
1. Chapter 1

Honk! Honk! Move outa of the way you fucking moron!

Ah~, I love the city. The angry cab-drivers screaming at each other, the constant honks, the ever moving people, I love them all. Sure I can't sleep through this shit, but I spend my work time in the hustling city. I sleep and spend my free time at my quiet apartment.

I am Geoff Amourless , I am a basic person. I am like everybody else, but I stick out like a 7th finger. I strut around in black everything with hole in everything. I wear makeup too, black eye liner, white foundation, and silver lip gloss. Black is just too much for me. I might look like a doom-gloom goth, but other days I cross dress. I shave my legs and wear mini skirts, a plaid hot pink mini shirts. Boy, all the guys who have made a move on me while I was wearing a skirt…. Don't even get me started on my hair. Most of the time, I have to pin it up because I have like 5 different wings in my house. I forgot to mention, I get paid to do this.

I work for this guy, Kathryn Modvets, he tells me what to wear, when to wear, and were to wear. He also tells me how I am supposed to at while I wear it. I can't be a peppy schoolgirl in hard core gothic clothes. I also get to act, something I am kinda good at. I get to be someone else; it's kinda like I don't have to take responsibility for my action. Like this on time I got arrested, acting like street fighter, and Kathryn bailed me out. He warned me not to go that far, but he gave me two hundred extra for a part well-played. That is me for you, until today.

Walking down the street in my white angel look, I accidently kicked a box. A soft _karoo _drifted from the box. _DOGGY!_

I sprang to the front of the box, the creature inside jerked inwards. I couldn't see him through the thick shadow created be the blistering sun today; I dug through my pockets for something to coax it out with. I found some blue and black tongue dye gum, my contact case for my cat, or devil, contacts, some mint gum, and some pork jerky. _Perfect! That dog will be mine!_

I had three individual strips. I ripped off a piece and set it less than a centimeter from the shadow. It disappeared faster than I could see. I set another a little bit farther from the box; again it disappeared in an instance. I decided to hold the strip out to it and hope it would bite it. I held the strip steadily; a brown dry nose nudged the jerky before a pair of dry cracked dry lips with pearly white teeth took a bit. The creature growled softly as it wrestled the food out of my hand with gentle pulls and tugs. I cooed. _What a wonder little dog, _I thought to myself, _if I can't have him, I will at least watch over him a little. _I backed up a little so that the creature would have to enter the light; I smiled toothlessly at him holding another piece of jerky out. I looking into the shadow watching the glint of its eyes move around. I prepared for it to snatch the food right out of my hand, but I got something else.

First, a long, un-kept nail revealed itself. The creature was slowly leaving its shelter. The eyes came closer, still protected in the shadows; they examined me closely bobbing to different angles. Out of nowhere, it pounced. It was much bigger than I had expected, bigger than the biggest dog in the world! Yet, it wasn't a dog.

It was a child. I moderately sized kid. I stared, twitching a little.

"Um, hello."

"_Kuroo?_" he barked back, tilting his head like he didn't understand.

"Kid, were you in a box?" the kid was looking at my clothes, but listened to me blankly. Out of nowhere, he jabbed his nose into my chest, sniffing up to my neck. I blushed feeling his hot breathe on my neck. "Kid, stop that," I pushed him off. He tried to stay on top, but he finally got looked at my expectantly, showing off his green eyes. "Sorry no more food," I said turning the other way. The kid just stood there with a blank expression until a bald man, maybe 50 or so, knocked into him.

"Wait it you stupid brat!" The kid started to growl at him fiercely. "Are you trying to fight me, you hooligan?" The man started to throw his arms up angrily to push him back. The kid hunched over and chomped onto his arm. Growling furiously, he whipped his head from side to side, grinding his teeth into his flesh. The man screamed out of pain, punching the boy desperately. The kid caught on to the man's fighting style, and started to imitate it with better results. At that point, I had to pull him off. The boy didn't look like he was gonna stop, so I drove my arms between the boy's left shoulder and connected my wrist like a seat belt, before yanking him off. There was a loud tearing sound, the boy turned quickly as if to unleash his raff on me, but his eyes flashed. He turned back to growl at the man. Blood smeared his teeth and the corners of his mouth; some fabric got catch in his teeth. The man had stumbled to the ground after I ripped the boy off, now he was examining his wound. It was deep, deeper than a human bite, resembling more of a dog's bite. "I will have YOU and the MANGREL arrested!"

Awww shit, Kathryn said I can't be arrested this month or he would deduct it from my paycheck. I jumped to my feet, pulling the boy with me. I started to pick up speed, but the boy wasn't getting the picture. I tugged on his wrist as the distance between us started to grow. He sped up, but he couldn't mange me speed. After week ran for 4 blocks, he started to whine, not complain, a high-pitched _humm humm. _After he started to whine with an open mouth, I turned into an alley. Sirens started to wail in the distance, I pulled us behind a dumpster. The police cars past right by us without a single sign of hesitation. I signed and looked at my partner in crime; he panted, curled up on his side. I put my hand on his head asking, "Hey," he looked up at me with scared green eyes, "do you have a place to go?" the boys face grew somber as he looked at me.

I stood up, dusting my now gray ass off."Well, the cops are gone. So, don't get into trouble." I turned to walk away, and then I heard _raafo. _I keep walking until I saw a fire escape. In these clothes, no one would have a hard time finding me, so I decided to walk the rooftops. All the building in this town were about the same height and smushed together for that matter. _Aarauu_, I looked down. That kid was glancing up at me as if I had tried to leave him behind. I paid him no mind, continuing to climb, then _Owwrruuu! Arruooo! _The first howl was loud and drawn out, the second one was softer and music-like because he knew he had my attention. I swallowed a lump in my throat and continued to climb. As I reached the top, the rust ladder started to shake under me. I climbed over the ledge and peered over the buildings edge; the kid was following me. I spirited home careful to avoid being seen; the boy couldn't keep up and I lost him.

_Slam! Home, sweet, home. No cops, no dog-boys, only me and my home. _I ripped off my black wing, and unpinned my hair. I shook it out playfully as I kicked off my shoes.

"Ahhh," I signed nestling onto my favorite chair. The arms cradled me like a baby, and warmed me with sense of security. Next second, _scratch-scratch_ on the door. _Bang-bang! Kuuroo!_

I turned over in my chair, ignoring the bark slash howling as best as I could.

_5 minutes later_

"Okay! Okay! You can come in!" I belled at the dog. He whimpered and stepped back, crouching to the ground. I sighed and motioned him in; he refuse to look at me. I held his hand gently as we enter my condo. I let his hand go after he walked in front of me, then I shut the door. I slid back into my chair, getting comfortable. "Hey kid, what are you doing here? Where are your parents? You lost or something?" The toilet flushed; I moaned a little bit.

The kid came trotting back to me, sniffing the air like he was trying to identify a smell. My house smells like pan fried beef most of the time, the mouth watering kind. I glance at him as he sat to the right of my head. He was staring at me intently with his bright green eyes. "Gotta name?"

He made that growling bark sound again, so I guessed he didn't understand. I rolled out of my chair and set some paper and canyons in front of him. He looked down at them blankly. I picked up a brown canyon and pushed it into his hand.

"See. You drag this canyon on this paper like this," I drew a stick person on the paper, writing 'Geo' under it. The kid sniffed the canyon curiously, and then shoved the canyon in his mouth! "No! No! Spit it out!" He jerked back cautiously, tilting his head again. He started to chew it, that's when I pride his mouth open with my fingers and he spit it out. He snarled with distaste, "Yeah, _blak _is right." I looked down at the pile of partial chewed canyon; I sighed and tossed it in the trash. "Let's try this again," sighed putting another canyon in his hand, but this time I wasn't gonna let go until he got it. I started to move his hand side to side on the paper and he watch intently. I let go of his hand and he continued to scribble away. I felt confident enough to leave him alone, so I got up quietly and went to get him something to eat. I retrieved beef stew from the fridge, when I returned the kid had finished several 3rd-grader like pictures of him with dogs, there was also a picture of him eating a moose or deer leg.

_Well that explains all the barking and whimpering and whining, but how long was he there? _"He kid, got beef stew for you to try." I dropped down across from him, opening the container. I pushed the plastic toward him and he glanced at it with a worried look. I decided to lead by explain; I dripped two fingers into the stew and popped them in my mouth. The kid looked at me, then the stew; he crawled close to me and started to lick my face. "Yuk, stop that! No!" I pushed him a couple times, but he slipped in-between my arms, connecting with my mouth. Again, he violated my mouth with is eager tongue, tasting the inside of my mouth. I finally pushed him off after 35 long seconds. He made a sucking sound before turning to the beef stew. He crouched on the floor, face close to the bowl, and he started lapping up the beef stew. I sat about two feet away, panting and flustered. _I guess he just tasted it… through my mouth. I have to break that habit._

After he finished lapping up the beef, he curled up in that exact spot, asleep in a instance. I didn't have enough energy to watch him, or hall him into a bed. So I staggered to my messy, unmade bed, and founded the kid's example.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mornings, so sunny and warm, I love to sleep right through them._ After I had collapsed on my bed, I somehow found myself under the warm covers the next morning. I wiped my right eye, focusing on the red numbers on the night stand. _9:57, that's weird. I usually sleep until one._ I turned over on my side, and it felt warmer there; I opened my left eye to see the kid snuggled up next to me. He looked so cute wrapped in my white covers that gained a mysterious brown strain. _Maybe I should wake him because it is creepy me just staring at him like this. _ His eyelid twitched, and I grazed the top of his hair with my fingertips. His hair was so course and smooth; I twisted the tips with my finger, making little fang-like spikes. I even moved closer to smell it. I gagged; he smelled like _week's _worth of rotten something. A bath was definitely in order.

He opened his eyes so that all you could see was green iris. He crawled closer and snuggled up to me, "Total," he mewed. I shook him a little and he stared at me with a sad face, half asleep.

"Com' on, time for some food," he face perched with the word _food_. He must be hungry.

We shuffled out of bed together; I walked to the kitchen, and he crawled on all fours, legs stretched behind him so that his body was parallel with the floor. I fried some ham slices that were left in the refrigerator and cut them up into small chucks. _Training time._

_Dogs learn through positive reinforcement, so maybe it will work with him._ When I came out of the kitchen with a plate full of meat, the kid almost tackled me. Instead, he stood up and chased the plate around in circles. I pushed his head down, and commanded him to sit. He looked at me blankly, since he was still sitting, I let him eat a treat out of the palm of my hand. I took his hand, helping him up, obviously he chased the plate again. I pushed his head back down giving him the command sit. He sat, and I treated him. After I repeated this about 10 times, when I gave him the command sit, he sat on the floor waiting for the treat. I told him to stay and he looked blank again, I took a step back, then treated him. After doing this twenty times, I left him sitting in the floor while I went to run a nice, hot, soapy bath. When I returned, he was sitting there whimpering. I riffled and scratched his head, yipping with appreciation, he followed me to the bath room.

Now one question stabbed me: How do I get him in it? The kid sniffed and touched everything at his level, then jumped into the water, clothes and all. _Wow, that was easier than I thought. _ I looked at the water that spilled over, which was now pooling at my feet.

"Stay," I said leaving to retrieve a mop. The kid splashed more water out as I returned, "Wash yourself." The kid understood me and started to scrub his clothes with his hands. I sighed. _I guess I need to help him. _ I walked over and unzipped his hoody, squeezing it out before tossing it in a bucket. All of the clothes he warn were incredible small; his shirt and under shirt were thinly stretched and ripped to make them bigger. His pants were over-sized and faded to gray. While I examined his clothes, the kid splashed the water and blew bubbles like he was 4. I laughed quietly at him and noticed the chain on his neck. As he splashed and yipped, I carefully removed the necklace without alarming him. _These are dog tags, maybe they can tell me about where he is from. I read them carefully._

_ARO RAGE HYMAN  
>112/XX_

_Damn it, only a name and a birthday. What army was he in? Well he is 16 now. _I laid the necklace on the counter and sighed to myself. _I want to help him, but I can't really point him in a direction and send him off. He is kinda helpless right now, and anybody can take advance of him. I haven't even though of what Lam will think. I will keep him until he is a responsible man. _

I looked up, and Aro was gone, but a water trail led out of the room. I followed the trail, leading into my bedroom. Aro was throwing closes out of the closet; they were Lam's clothes.

"Aro, come here." Clothes continued to fly out of the closet. _Oh yeah, I didn't teach him that yet. _I heard clothes rustling and Aro struggling to get them on. I snicker and moved to see what he put on. My heart stopped for a second. I backed away and tripped on a shoe. I screamed.

"What the hell is that?" I stammered.

"Clothes," Aro repeated to me. He was dress like a female hooker! He was wearing faded butty short jeans that my girlfriend couldn't fit! Also, he sported a half tank top that showed his abs, which was more like a flat stomach, and a short shirt thing that looked like a long clothe with the ends contacted on top. To top it all off, the shirt had big, pink, bold letters spelling "Do you want me?" with a heart at the end! I swear I was going to pass out or throw up. To make it worse, Aro was coming closer to me with concern. _Don't puke! Don't puke! Ding-dong .Saved by the bell!_

"Hello," I said cheerfully, even though I was a wreck on the inside.

"Hey Geo! I'm back!" Lam said hugging me.

"Lam!" I hugged her back. Lam is my girlfriend. We've been going out for 6 months now. Nothing can surprise her, and that's what I like about her that she is so level headed. For those eight seconds, I was happy with no cares what so ever, and then I remember the cross-dressing dog child in my house.


End file.
